A Vampire Story
by NikolasTime
Summary: Dos chicas, que antes vivieron una amor prohibido... Cosas del pasado vuelven para dar en la llaga de las dos mujeres, pero despertando nuevos sentimientos en el corazon de ambas...


A Vampire Story...

No se por que... Ni como paso...

Pareciera que fue hace varios años... Pero la herida dolia como si me la hubieran hecho ya hace unos pocos dias...

_Extraño su voz, su cabello, sus labios... Todo de ella..._

_¿Por que demonios tuvimos que arruinarlo? Si eramos tan felices juntas... _

_Bueno...de los errores se aprende ¿Verdad? Y si esa ruptura le enseño algo fue a no menospreciar a las personas, mucho menos a las mas cercanas a su corazon..._

_Pero no importa, ni diciendo que eso fue una leccion de vida lograba acallar ese voz en su cabeza que a los gritos decia "Recuerda...Recuerda... ¡Recuerda!"..._

_Bajo de su habitacion... No tenia nada que hacer, pero tampoco queria hacer algo... Queria subir, cerrar con llave y derramar lagrimas en su colcha... _

_Tomo su Bajo...Necesitaba librarse de ese pena... Como si fuera poco, hoy tenia que ir al Reino de ese alguien especial y para colmo, dar un concierto... Sinceramente no sabia como podia cantar con tanto dolor en el corazon...Ya estaba pensando en no ir, dejar todo eso y hundirse en sus llantos..._

_Tocar ese dia no era una opcion, asi que dejo su bajo en el sillon y subio devuelta a su cuarto... Saco una caja de abajo de su cama y empezo a revisar su contenido..._

_Millones y millones de fotos... De cuando estaban juntas, cuando eran felices... Cuando era feliz..._

_Se detuvo cuando vio una foto muy especial... Una de ella y ese alguien especial, besandose... ¿Como alguien pudo sacar esa foto y como llego alli? No lo sabia..._

_No lo podia evitar, ni queria, pero una lagrima estaba surcando su mejilla blanca como la nieve..._

_Dio vuelta la foto y vio que tenia algo escrito con una letra mas que bonita...Algo borroneada pero igual era bonita... Era la letra de Bonnibel, tan linda como siempre..._

_Decia lo siguiente..._

_Hola Marcy... _

_Se que al ver esta foto una lagrimas salieron de tus ojos carmesi... Si te tengo que ser sincera, las mias borronearon un poco este escrito..._

_En fin... Se que en algun momento esto terminara... Y si fuera por mi, las dos escapariamos para pasar toda la vida juntas. Pero por tu bien, debemos separarnos... No quiero que te pase algo y no se de que son capaz mis padres con tal de que sea una heredera del trono decente..._

_En forma de despedida... Te digo adios Marceline..._

_Lloro por esto... Pero no quiero que sufras..._

_Te amo..._

_¿Por que no habia visto eso antes? ¿Sera por que sabia que esas fotos abririan las heridas ya cicatrizadas?_

_Eso cambiaba mucho las cosas... Lo que le dijieron a ella era que Bonnibel se iba por unos años del Reino por estudios, pero nunca supo que ella no se queria ir...Y ademas, con esa carta, tenia una razon muy obvia para ir al Dulce Reino... Tenia que hablarlo con Bonnibel..._

_De haber sabido eso, las cosas hoy por hoy, serian muy diferentes..._

_Iria a ver a Bonnibel y veria lo que ella tenia que decir sobre eso... Seria una pena que la llama que tanto le costo mantener viva se halla apagado..._

_Salio por la ventana y volo hasta el Dulce Reino... _

_Aunque no estaba mentalmente preparada para volar, por que no hacia nada mas que pensar en Bonnibel, en como reaccionaria si la volvia a ver y sobre todo si la aceptaria devuelta..._

_Era algo bobo ir sin tener un motivo claro... ¿Iba para hablar con Bonnibel sobre esa carta? ¿O iba para ver si con un poco de esfuerzo de ambas podrian volver a estar juntas? Y de una buena vez ser feliz..._

_Cuando llego a ese reino de color rosa, apoyo los pies en el suelo y se dirigio a la entrada... No habia nadie mas que 2 banana-guardias y un chico... Era Finn..._

_Hola Finn - Dijo Marceline, tomando por el hombro de Finn - ¿Que haces aqui?_

_Vine a ver a la DP - Dijo Finn - ¿Y tu? No eres de venir aqui..._

_Yo...yo vengo... - Tartamuedo Marceline - Vengo para...para... ver si Bonnibel..._

_¿Que? - Dijo Finn - ¿Estas bien, Marcy?_

_¡Vine a ver a Bonnibel! - Grito Marceline finalmente - ¡¿Okey?!_

_¿Para el concierto? - Pregunto Finn._

_Ehh...eh.. Claro que si - Dijo Marceline - ¿Para que mas? Solo vamos a hablar..._

_No se que fue, pero ese "vamos a hablar" infundio una inseguridad en el corazon del pequeño heroe._

_¿Solo viniste para verla? - Dijo Finn, enarcando un ceja, para luego poner una cara de preocupacion..._

_Se que tu y la DP no se llevan muy bien que digamos...Te pido que no importa lo que vallas a hacer con Bonnibel, no la lastimes... Te lo pido..._

_Hare lo que tenga que hacer - Dijo Marceline, volando por encima de la muralla que marcaba el comienzo y el fin del Dulce Reino..._

_Finn no se quedo seguro, en cuanto pudiera entrar al Dulce Reino, iria a ver si la Princesa estaba bien o en una pieza..._

_Marceline dijo eso para despistar a Finn, es una pena que le resulto al reves... Ahora Finn podria aparecer en cualquier momento... y en el momento mas incomodo..._

_Subio por la ventana que daba al cuarto mas rosa y empalagoso jamas creado, pero no era el color rosa de las paredes lo que mas llamaba la atencion, sino que era el llanto desconsolado de una mujer... Y el bulto rosa en la cama de Bonnibel..._

_No entro ya que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta... Se hizo invisible y se limito solo a observar..._

_Era el mayordomo de el Reino, el Señor Mentita..._

_Su majestad..._

_Si... ¿Que sucede?_

_Tiene visitas..._

_¿Es Marceline?_

_No...es Finn._

_Ahh...Esta bien, dile que alli voy, Mentita..._

_La Mentita se fue... Marceline se dio cuenta que si queria encarar a Bonnibel y hablar sobre esa carta, debia actuar rapido y debia explicarse en los breves 3 minutos que tarda alguien en subir una escalera..._

_Se acerco a Bonnibel... Le encataba verla... Pero Bonnibel no la podia ver... Debia hacer algo para llamar su atencio... Y rapido ya que se escucha los pasos de Finn... ¿Que decir? ¡¿Que decir?!_

¿Me estabas esperando, Bonnie?...

Marceline... ¿Que haces aqui? - Dijo Bonnibel, cubriendo sus ojos humedos...

No lo se... ¿Me podrias decir tu? - Dijo Marceline.

¿De que me estas hablando? - Dijo Bonnibel, evitando mirar a los ojos rojos de Marceline. Esos ojos que la volvian loca...

Hoy a la noche tendre un concierto, en tu Reino - Dijo Marceline - Y me parecio un buen momento para arreglar las cosas contigo...

¿Que cosas? - Dijo Bonnibel.

¡JODER, BONNIE! - Dijo Marceline - ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SEPAS!

¡Lo que intento arreglar es nuestro pasado, para un futuro mejor!

Deja de esconder lo que sientes - Dijo Marceline, acercando su rostro al de Bonnibel.

Mirame a los ojos...

Marceline...por favor...

Mirame a los ojos... ¿Que? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

No puedo, no puedes...

Dejo de importarme lo que digan los demas... ¿Tu no?

Marcy...

_Marceline estaba deseando que Bonnibel abra los ojos, ver ese color turquesa devuelta... Ver devuelta a la Bonnibel que no le importaba nada... Deseaba tenerla..._

_Abrio los ojos, y Marceline disfruto el turquesa de sus ojos, que a la luz de la luna era el doble de lindos... No sabia si Bonnibel estaba sintiendo lo mismo, pero esos ojos despertaron un sentimiento ya extinguido en su corazon... Amor... Hace cuanto que no lo sentia...y se sentia... tan bien..._

Yo nunca alvide lo que vivimos... - Dijo Marceline, quien con esas palabras hizo que el rubor se instalara en el rostro de Bonnibel...

Bonnibel agacho la cabeza, sola y unicamente para no ver a Marceline a los ojos... Esta por su parte estaba empezando a hartarse de esto, sabia que si Bonnibel la miraba a los ojos, podrian volver a estar juntas... ¿Que? ¿Acaso no queria estar con ella?

Decidio terminar con eso, tomando a Bonnibel por el menton y sin darle ninguna otra alternativa que mirar el rojo de sus ojos...

Golpe final, el golpe que decidira todo...

Dime que tu no lo olvidaste... Por favor...

Claro que no, Marceline - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo. Buena señal...

Entonces ambas, de forma mutua, unieron sus labios, sintiendo que todo lo que habia a su alrededor no valia nada, lo que importaba eran ellas dos... Marceline sentia el dulce aroma a los labios de Bonnibel, sentia como ella la tomaba por la cintura y sobre todo, sentia que podia haber un mejor mañana, algo que nunca habia sentido...

Estaba disfrutando del momento, pero algo la saco de ese mundo perfecto... Alguien entro, y no podia ser otro que Finn, con una cara de horror y de asombro...

Marceline se separo de los labios de Bonnibel, quien no se habia dado cuenta de le precensia de Finn, y le dijo con una simple seña que se fuera y que la dejara disfrutar...

Se retiro, no sin antes dar un portazo que hizo que Bonnibel tambien saliera de ese mundo de extasis y felicidad... Y no apenas volvio a la realidad, lo primero que hizo fue empezar a gritar...

Oh por Glob... No puede ser... No...

Bonnie... - Dijo Marceline.

Le dira a todos... ¿Y que sera de mi?

Bonnibel...

Debemos encontrarlo y de alguna forma sobornarlo para que no diga nada...

¡BONNIBEL! - Grito Marceline, harta que Bonnibel se hiciera tanto problema por algo tan pequeño... ¿Que mas da si se enteran? Con ese beso Marceline le dijo que estaria con ella no importa que, pero al parecer para Bonnibel significo otra cosa...

¡¿QUE?! - Grito Bonnibel.

Entonces Marceline tomo a Bonnibel y la lanzo a la cama, dejando a la chica de rosa entre el colchon de su cama y entre el cuerpo de Marceline... Bonnibel sintio como su cuerpo aumentaba la temperatura, y al parecer, Marceline tambien se estaba acalorando, ya que en sus blancas mejillas se veia un tierno y adorable rubor...

Tranquila Bonnie... Era Finn - Dijo Marceline, mirando los ojos color turquesa de Bonnibel.

¿Y por que no dijiste nada? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Estaba disfrutando el momento... Tu deberias hacer lo mismo... - Dijo Marceline, besando el cuello de Bonnibel...

Marceline si que sabia lo que le gustaba a Bonnibel, y en esa lista se encontraba que le besen el cuello... Pero ese cuello tan perfecto...era, bueno...tan perfecto...

Y asi sin mas, los colmillos de Marceline salieron y pasaron por la yugular de Bonnibel... Ella se noto que estaba asustada, a lo que dijo...

¿Que intentas hacer? - Dijo Bonnibel.

Descuida... no te hare nada - Dijo Marceline - No hare que carges con la misma carga que yo...

No se por que lo ves como una carga - Dijo Bonnibel.

¿Por que? - Pregunto Marceline...

Siempre me parecio...bueno...atractivo el que tu seas una vampiro - Dijo Bonnibel, ruborizandose...

¿En serio? - Dijo Marceline - No te creo...

Bonnibel asintio, haciendole saber a Marceline que era 100 por 100 cierto...

Entonces Marceline siguio besando el cuello de Bonnibel, sabiendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo cuando escucho unos leves gemidos que salieron de la boca de Bonnibel...

Marcy... No... - Dijo Bonnibel, apartando a Marceline del su cuello.

¡DECIDETE DE UNA VEZ BONNIBEL! ¡¿CONMIGO O SIN MI?!

...No ahora, despues del concierto... Te esperare - Dijo Bonnibel, sonriendo.

¿Iras? - Pregunto Marceline.

No me lo perderia por nada del mundo... - Dijo Bonnibel.

Entonces Marceline se separo del cuerpo de Bonnibel y salio volando de la ventana... 12:30...Hora del concierto...

Ahora sabiendo que Bonnibel la seguia queriendo, tenia razones de cantar como nunca antes...

Cantaria...y se confesaria a la vez...

Debia admitirlo... No esperaba tanta gente en ese concierto... Pero era increible que hasta allan venido gente de otros reinos...

Pero para ser sincera, sin importar cuanta gente sea, no cantaria si no veia a Bonnibel en la platea...

¿Donde esta... Bonnie? - Dijo Marceline, haciendo visera con la mano... El concierto esta a punto de dar comienzo...

¡Y ahora, con ustedes, la Reina de los Vampiros, MARCELINE!

Una nube de humo negro cubrio todo el escenario, dejando a Marceline sin la posibilidad de ver a Bonnibel entre el publico...

Cuando la nube se disipo, sintio como por sus venas corria sangre el doble de rapido, sentia como su corazon latia a dos por hora y sentia como algo en la garganta queria salir...

Alli, entre toda esas personas vestidas de negro, habia una chica con una camista negra... La reconceria donde sea, era Bonnibel... Si vino...

Ya podia comenzar, ahora que estaban todos presentes...

Empezo con canciones algo rockeras y metalicas, algo muy fuera del estilo de Bonnibel, pero en algun momento, el sonido metal se detuvo, dejando lugar para una instrumental mas suave y tranquila...

Marceline aparecio en el enscenario con el bajo al cuello y microfono en mano...

Y...y...quiero dedicar...dedicar esta...esta cancion...

¡AL DIABLO! ¡BONNIBEL! ¡ESTA TE LA DEDICO A TI!

Empezo con las notas del bajo y eso que tenia atorado en la garganta salio por fin... Amaba esa sencacion...

Mi amor es cosa sólo de dos

por qué tengo que explicar

lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir

No se por qué yo he de conceder

el darles cuenta y razón

de lo que mis actos son o van a ser

Es cosa sólo de dos

donde las dos valen lo mismo

más que el amor

amo la libertad

Al confesar lo que siento...

Se que es dificil de comprender ...

somos las dos no importa el resto

somos tú y yo, la libertad

nada más que agregar,

Mi amor...

es cosa sólo de dos.

Mi amor, es cosa sólo de dos

por qué tengo que explicar

lo que es mi forma de amar y de vivir

No sé por qué yo he de conceder

el darles cuenta y razón

de lo que mis actos son o van a ser

Es cosa sólo de dos

donde las dos valen lo mismo,

más que el amor de nuestro amor ,

amo la libertad

que siento al confesar lo que llevo dentro.

Se que es dificil de comprender ...

somos los dos no importa el resto

somos tú y yo ,la libertad

nada más que agregar

Mi amor...

Es cosa de dos...

Marceline no lo podia creer... Al fin le dijo todo lo que queria decirle a Bonnibel...Pero un temor le recorrio todo el cuerpo... ¿Bonnibel sentia lo mismo por ella?

Mira hacia ella y sintio como la sangre dejaba de fluir y como el corazon dejaba de latir cuando vio que Bonnibel estaba sonriendo al escuchar esa cancion... Le gusto, le gusto lo que sentia por ella...

Hoy se divertiria...

Luego de guardar todo el equipo, los compañeros fueron a felicitarla por la cancion...

¡Muy bien Marcy! - Dijo el baterista - ¡Arrasaste!

¡Te amaron! - Dijo la guitarrista.

Si...lastima esa cancion empalagosa - Dijo el tecladista.

Hey Guy... Dejame en paz ¿Quieres? - Dijo Marceline algo sonrojada.

¡Y ahora a festejar! - Dijo el baterista - ¡F-I-E-S-T-A!

Si Marcy... Vamos a festejar - Dijo la guitarrista.

Yo los alcanzo, debo hablar unas cosas con Su Majestad - Dijo Marceline - ¿Me esperan?

No hay problema Marcy - Dijo el tecladista.

Entonces Marceline empezo a volar hacia el dormitorio de Bonnibel, pero alguien la detuvo, era su amiga, la guitarrista...

Keila...Sueltame - Dijo Marceline - Tengo que ir a hablar con la chiclosa...

No es necesario fingir conmigo Marcy - Dijo la guitarrista - Se que esa cancion era para la Princesa...

¡No se de...de que me estas hablando! - Dijo Marceline, ruborizandose.

Ve...disfruta de esta noche - Dijo la guitarrista - Disfruta con la princesa...

Gracias Keila - Dijo Marceline.

Suerte...

La ventana estaba abierta... Asi que entro y vio a Bonnibel todavia con la playera negra, y estaba peinando su cabello rosado... Se veia tan linda que interrumpirla seria un pecado, pero debia decir algo...

¿Arreglandote? ¿Vas a salir hoy?

No...lo que busco no esta afuera... Lo entendi muy tarde...

Bonnie... No...

Lo que busco siempre estuvo a mi lado - Dijo Bonnibel...

Pero nunca es tarde... Digo, podemos intentar, - Dijo Marceline.

¿Tu crees? - Dijo Bonnibel, juntando sus cuerpos...

No sera facil...Pero podemos...Juntas - Dijo Marceline.

Te amo... - Dijo Bonnibel, juntando sus labios a los de Marceline...

Nunca vio a Bonnibel como la chica que daria el primer paso, pero fue ella quien junto sus labios... Sentia su dulce sabor, sentia sus brazos que giraban a torno de su cintura...Sentia como tenian toda una noche para ellas dos, Keila no mentia, debia disfrutar el momento...

Tambien fue Bonnibel quien la empujo a su cama y empezo a besar su cuello, pasando su lengua por las marcas de su cuello...

¿Estas emocianada Bonnie? - Dijo Marceline.

¿Quieres que me detenga? - Dijo Bonnibel, mirando directamente a los ojos de Marceline.

No... Sigue, por favor - Dijo Marceline - Me gusta...

Entonces Bonnibel sigio besando el cuello de Marceline, con la motivacion de los gemidos que emitia la boca de Marceline, eso gemidos que tanto le agradaban...

Empezo a desabotonar el pantalon de Marceline... ¿Estaria haciendo bien? ¡Que importa! ¡Sentia algo por Marceline, ¿Y que?!

Y lo mejor de todo era que todo ese afecto y amor, era mutuo...

Hey...Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche... - Dijo Marceline, sonriendo

Deberas perdonarme... Estoy tan contenta - Dijo Bonnibel, empezando a besar a Marceline a la boca... Sintiendo el fresco aliento de ella...

¡Que alegria! Marceline y Bonnibel se tenian la una a la otra devuelta... Sentia su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sentia como Bonnibel masajeaba su pecho con mucha gentileza y sentia como sus sentimientos volvian a aflorar de sus corazon...

No lo arruinaria, no esta vez...

¡Que noche! Hace años que no disfrutaba una noche de esa forma, claro, desde que se separo de Bonnibel...

Ambas despertaron abrazadas, sintiendo el calor de la otra y recordando la pasion de anoche... Poco a poco Bonnibel estaba abriendo los ojos turquesa...

Buen dia... Bonnie - Dijo Marceline, rodeando el cuello de Bonnibel.

Buen dia, mi amor -Dijo Bonnibel, besando a Marceline - ¿Pasaste una buena noche?

Una de las mejores - Dijo Marceline - Muchas gracias Bonnie...

No hay de que... - Dijo Bonnibel, acurrucandose en el pecho de Marceline...

Ese "no hay de" que sono como si Bonnibel le hubiera hecho un favor a Marceline, y que esa noche no era otra cosa que un favor que se estaban debiendo hace muchos años...

Espera...

¿Esto es algo de un solo dia? - Dijo Marceline - ¿Solo te acostaste conmigo por un derrape emocional?

Marcy... Yo estuve soñando este dia... Intente imaginarlo lo mejor posible, pero mis fantasias no se comparan con lo que vivi anoche...

¿Estaras conmigo para siempre? - Pregunto Marceline - Osea, ¿Nos separaremos en algun momento?

Intentare que no... - Dijo Bonnibel - ¿Y tu?

Siempre soñe con volver a tener tu cuerpo desnudo sobre mi - Dijo Marceline - Nunca nos separaran... No importa nada ni nadie...

Entonces las dos chicas se dieron un tierno beso, haciendose saber que esas palabras la marcarian para siempre... Volvian a estar juntos, a su lado, nada importaba... ¿Y si lo arruinaban de alguna forma?

Luego se vera... Quizas si...quizas no... ya se vera...

Y bueno... Esta fue la historia de una vampira que pudo volver a sentir, luego de 1000 años sufriendo, para tener toda una vida enfrente para disfrutar...

Solo una historia, que si bien es algo extraño, pero es una historia...En fin...Una historia de amor como cualquier otra...

¿Fin?

Amor... Si recuerdo como era... Sentirlo era agradable, tambien saber que habia otra persona que lo sentia por ti... Pero el amor no siempre es bueno... Agradezco que con los años, he aprendido a cargar con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas... Al fin y al cabo, tengo toda una vida para aprender a amar, pero solo un momento para vivirlo...

Nikolas Garcia...


End file.
